The present invention relates to a conveyor system with actuated carriages.
Conveyor systems with actuated carriages are known. For instance, EP2125582 describes tracked conveyor carriages joined by steering cylinders.
A drawback of the known actuated conveyor systems is that they are difficult to reverse along the same path that the system followed when driving forward.
The conveyor system according to the current invention aims to address this drawback.